1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a coin bank in the form of a hollow, parallelepiped receptacle having a coin receiving slot in the top wall thereof and a openable bottom provided with a concealed locking device in order to more effectively prevent unauthorized removal of coins from the coin bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin banks of various shapes, configurations and structural details have been provided for receiving coins and preventing unauthorized removal of the coins. In some instances, coin banks are made of glass or other breakable material so that the bank has to be destroyed in order to gain access to the coins. In other devices, key operated locks are provided to maintain the integrity of the bank. However, such key operated locks are usually relatively inexpensive and can be easily broken or tampered with to render them ineffective. Other coin banks have been provided which have concealed locking devices necessitating a special tool for gaining access to the interior of the bank which perform satisfactorily but if the special tool is lost, it may become necessary to destroy the bank in order to gain access to the interior thereof. The following U.S. patents are illustrative of the state of the art in this field of endeavor:
______________________________________ 245,786 2,429,494 462,658 2,718,726 651,464 3,002,313 1,182,158 3,115,762 1,395,008 ______________________________________